Say Yes?
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Ron wants to propose to Hermione but doesn't know how. So he asks Neville to help him out. Will Hermione say yes? Or will she say no? PLZ REVIEW :D


**A/N: I had to write this. Lol.**

**Jo Rowling is 1000000x more awesome than me, I own nothing!**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**December 2002**

"How do I propose to Hermione?"

Neville's head snapped up from the plant he'd been tending to, Ron was leaning over him, and their heads nearly collided. "Sorry, what? When did you-?" Neville spluttered.

"It's after hours, anyone can get onto the grounds, It's not like I'm trying to break into the castle. Besides, you left the greenhouse door open," Ron smirked.

Neville shook his head. "Er okay. So what did you ask?" he asked.

Ron looked nervously at his shoes, his hands were in his pockets. "How do I propose to Hermione? Like... I'm a bit nervous mate. We've been going out since seventh year and I want to ask her to marry me. Tonight..." he explained.

"O-Oh. Well...wait, why're you asking me?" Neville was confused.

"You're married. How'd you get Hannah to say yes?" Ron wanted to know.

"Er...I dunno. I just asked her and she did..." Neville shrugged.

Ron slapped his forehead. He liked the bloke well enough, but sometimes Neville wasn't the quickest to catch on. For a guy who'd been happily married for a year with a happy and healthy four month old baby boy, Ron figured he'd be good at giving proposal advice. Perhaps he thought wrong. What 22 year old guy would be anyways? He thought.

"I just sort of re-capped our whole relationship and said why I wanted to spend the rest of forever with her, girls are sentimental like that you know..." Neville's voice snapped Ron from his reverie.

"Seriously? D'you think that would work on Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, you could try it. I talked about our hellish last year leading the DA and all the shite from the Carrows, the Battle of Hogwarts and how even though we might not have any physical scars we'll never forget what happened, how I remembered exactly what she was wearing the first time we went to Hogsmeade, sharing a cot in the Room of Requirement, stuff like that," Neville said.

"Thanks mate, I'm meeting Hermione at Leaky, wanna come back with me?" Ron asked.

"Considering I live there, sure," Neville laughed.

They both apparated.

* * *

"Han, look what the dragon dragged in!" Neville shouted to his wife, who was standing behind the bar serving drinks, with baby Daniel slung over her left shoulder.

"Hi Ron! What can I get for you? Firewhiskey? Butterbeer?" Hannah called, waving them over.

"Hannie you know I love you, but why's our baby behind the bar? Not giving him any wizard booze are you?" Neville smirked.

"Maybe a little," Hannah teased.

"Cheeky bitch," Neville grinned. He nodded towards Ron "He's meeting Hermione here tonight. Gonna propose...finally!" he said.

Hannah looked at Ron. "Seriously? That's great! Here, free drinks on us, you'll be needing some Butterbeer shots tonight!" she smiled happily and poured him a shot glass of Butterbeer, she slid it across the counter.

Ron's face was stark white as he waited for Hermione to come in. "Thanks," he muttered nervously, gulping down the sweet liquid as fast as he could.

Neville took the baby from Hannah over the bar counter. "Look, she's here!" he nodded across the room.

"Here goes nothing," Ron took a deep breath and strode over to Hermione.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione greeted, she looked tired after a long day at the Ministry.

"Hermione I need to ask you something," Ron blurted.

"Yes Ronald?" Hermione looked confused.

"We've been going out since seventh year. We've been to hell and back and there again together. You mean the world to me. That last year at Hogwarts hunting horcruxes and then that horrible battle made me realize alot of things. Even though we don't have any visible scars, the memories will always remain. There's nothing we can do to change that. I love you 'Mione. I still remember what you were wearing when we snogged in the Chamber. I remember sharing a cot with you while we were in hiding. Hermione, will you be my wife?" Ron stammered out, only taking a few short breaths between phrases.

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will Ron! Yes!" she exclaimed, kissing the side of his face. "I just have one more question," she added.

Ron paled. "Yes?" he asked.

"Did you steal those lines from Neville and then modify them to fit our circumstances?" Hermione laughed.

Ron looked at Neville, who was laughing with Hannah. "Er..maybe. How did you know?!" he demanded.

Hermione smirked. "Honestly you act like I live in a cave and never talk to people. I came into Leaky yesterday and talked with Hannah for a bit, I was saying how it would be nice if you eventually proposed...and now you did, and she was telling me about Neville's proposal to her," she explained.

"Okay I admit it, I suck at those types of things, so I asked Neville's advice," Ron said.

"It's okay, I still liked it," Hermione smiled and hugged him again.

Ron grinned, when you're dating the brightest witch in your year, she's going to catch things like that.


End file.
